Worldwide
by hellovivy
Summary: Logan&Carlos Carlos has to go to New York City for three months. Logan has to stay in LA. How will they deal? RatedM for death of a character.


**Worldwide.**

"Do you really have to go?" I asked for the millionth time, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I do. You know how important this is for me. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I can't let this opportunity go."

"I know, I just thought I'd ask again. I'm just being selfish."

Carlos was leaving L.A. He's going to New York to star in a production of Rent. That's his favorite musical. It's always been his dream to be in it. When he was younger he starred in a production of the Titanic. He got the call a few weeks ago. It was the director. He had seen Carlos when he was younger and wanted to see what he can do now.

We've known each other for a couple years now, but we recently became a couple. I love him and he loves me. He makes me happy and I don't know how I'm going to go three months without him.

"I'm afraid…" I whispered as he held me tight.

"Of what?"

"…that you'll forget about me…"

He hugged me tighter.

"Don't you ever say that Logan! I could never forget you!"

"You're going to a different world. You're going to meet lots of new people, …pretty girls…"

"I don't care! Logan, you have my heart."

I felt my blood rush to my face at his words.

"I love you," I whispered.

He pressed our lips together and I felt like I was going to explode.

"I love you too."

"Are you awake? I didn't wake you out of a dream did I?"

I rubbed my eyes, attempting to look at my clock. 2AM.

"No," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he giggled. "But I couldn't sleep. I had a rough day and there's just something about the sound of your voice that calms me down."

I felt the tears coming.

_Just one more month._

I was definitely awake now.

"How was rehearsal?"

"Long. We rehearsed ten hours straight."

"What? Is that legal?"

He giggled.

"Yeah, it is in this business."

I sighed.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Logie. But don't worry, soon we'll be together and we'll pick up right where we left off."

"You're so far away," I whispered.

"I'm never as far away as it may seem."

I played with the silver chain around my neck. It read: C+L Forever. It was a gift he gave me before he left to New York.

_ "This way I'll always be with you," he said._

I knew exactly what he meant.

"That's right," I whispered, kissing the small charm.

"I think I'm calm enough to sleep now."

I smiled.

"Good."

"I can hear that you're really tired. Go ahead and get comfy, I'll tuck you in."

"Over the phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, just imagine that I'm lying next to you, like all those other nights."

"…okayy…."

I wrapped myself in the blankets once again and pressed my head against the fluffy pillow.

"Are you comfy?"

"Mhm."

I shut my eyes slowly and smiled at the sound of Carlos' voice.

He began to sing softly. I missed his beautiful voice singing to me at night. I missed him holding me and kissing me.

_"…oh whoa, wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only boy on my mind and no, there ain't no one better, so always remember, always remember, boy you're mine…"_

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you forever and always, Logie."

My heart melted as he continued to sing and I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming he was next me.

Everything was going great for Carlos in New York. I was proud of him, but I couldn't wait until he was back in my arms. One more month left. The premiere of Rent was also very successful. Opening night was a few weeks ago. Carlos says the long rehearsals we so worth it. By the end of this month he should be on his way back.

"Hello?"

The sound of his voice only made the tears harder to fight back.

"Carlos."

"Logie, what's wrong?"

I knew he was worried.

"I'm sorry to call you at this time, but I really need you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm about to go on stage."

I felt lonely. James and Kendall went out on a double date with their girlfriends and I stayed back. I missed Carlos too much. All I could do was stay here in my room and cry my eyes out.

"I really miss you," I whispered. "I wish you were here."

"Oh Logan, I wish I was there too, but the show must go on. I need you to be strong."

I could resist the tears any longer.

"Please don't cry. I'll be home soon."

I wiped my tears and took a deep breath.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry. I know you're busy."

"I'll call you later okay?"

"Yeah."

"Love you."

Finally. The day I had been waiting for. Carlos was arriving. I waited for his plane to arrive for hours. I watched people as the came and left with their loved ones. I glanced at my watch. The plane was two hours late. I walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Excuse me? Do you know anything about the plane that was arriving from New York? It's two hours late."

"Sorry, I don't have any information yet, but as soon as I do I will let you know."

"Thank you."

I texted James, who was back at home, and gave him the update. I wasn't going to be home anytime soon.

Another hour went back and I headed back to the desk.

"Anything?"

"Sorry. Not yet," she frowned.

"There's obviously something wrong. Do you know if it even took off from New York?"

"Yes, it did, but I have no further information. The pilot should be letting us know soon."

I walked over to McDonalds and bought myself a cheeseburger. I needed a distraction. I was starting to feel worried. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. It wasn't allowing me to enjoy my cheeseburger. I felt it coming back up and I ran straight to the bathroom. My stomach was empty again. I walked out and found to woman from the desk standing near the McDonalds. She walked towards me. She had a nervous look on her face. Before I could say anything, she spoke.

"There was an accident."

"What?"

I barely heard myself speak.

"The plane exploded during take off. I'm so sorry."

No words could explain how I felt. Every part of my body was numb.

I pulled over to the side of the road and cried my eyes out. This couldn't be happening. The love of my life was gone forever. My heart was shattered. I had nothing to look forward to. He was my everything. I held my chain tightly in my hand and punched the steering wheel with all the anger I had.

"Why?" I shouted.

Three weeks later I received a box in the mail. Inside was Carlos' backpack. It survived the explosion. I took it into my room and dug through it. I found the program to Rent autographed by his cast mates, some souvenirs for Kendall and James, his hockey helmet and a journal. I locked the door and opened his journal. I didn't want anyone interrupting me. I opened it and inside was a picture of us taped to the cover. I remembered that day. We had gone to the beach. I flipped to the back to his latest entries.

_'Today was opening night. I was really nervous at first, but it turned out okay. When I looked out into the audience I swear I saw Logan. Of course it wasn't him, but I wish it was. The guy just reminded me of him. I miss my Logie. I cry at night because I wish he was here with me. I know I sound really cheesy, but I really love him. When I get back I'm going to tell him that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm going to get him a ring and everything. I've never felt so sure about anything in my life. I hope he feels the same way. Actually, I'm pretty sure he does.'_

I read the page over and over again. I filled my pillow with my screaming and soaked it with my tears. This pain was unexplainable.

I reached into my shirt and pulled out my chain. I kissed it.

"You and I forever Carlos," I whispered. "You'll always be here with me."


End file.
